In Between II: A storm's a-cooking!
by Eloise05
Summary: HUMANIZED. This is (actually) the second part of the In Between series. Skipper has a few things to set straight with his wedding crasher and to reconcile his action movie hero image. Rico comes along for the ride. Implied SkipperxPrivate
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I hope this doesn't confuse people too much. I switched the order a bit. So, this happens chronologically right after the first "In Between". By the way, I don't really think they would like "The Bachelor" (or maybe they would…Julian, hmm). It's just for comedic effect. When I was writing, I looked it up on IMDB and it has only 2 ½ stars XDDD. **

_**Ricardo "Rico" Fernandez**__: he is the only one still leaving in the HQ (a big, one room apartment with no wall divisions, grey , brick walls and grey floors). He's tall with dark hair and topaz eyes and the usual scar on the left part of his mouth._

_**Steven Davidson a.k.a. Skipper**__: in the beginning he is sharing an apartment with Private. He has brown hair and piercing blue eyes. _

_**Percival "Percy" Smith a.k.a. Private**__: He's the youngest and smallest in the group. Private's love of sewing and making doll's dresses turned into a business and now he owns a clothing store which he manages when he's not with the team. Of British origin, he has light blonde hair, baby blue eyes and freckles. _

_**Jan Kowalski**__: He is gay-married according to NY state law to Francis Blowhole, whit whom he is living. He is of Polish descent, the tallest of the group, blonde and blue eyed. _

_**Marlene Potter**__: She is a very cute, flirty, but zany girl. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. _

_**Francis Blowhole**__: is Kowalski's life partner (because mad scientist's have to keep together). He has light brown hair, green eyes____and wears an electronic eye patch over his right eye____(which he devised) designed after the shape of his eye and bone structure. (In case you were wondering, no he didn't gave up the Evil business all together)_

_**Julian King**__: He is the owner of the club The Kingdom. He is very tall, thin and likes to wear leather (neah, just joking (or am I?)). He is dark skinned and has amber eyes. _

_Private, Marlene, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Julian are at Private's apartment packing up the last of Skipper's belongings. Julian, Rico and Skipper come out of the bedroom carrying boxes. _

**Julian: **Oh, come on, Rico! Being a black man is waaay harder than being gay! Last night I tried to hail a cab in a $1200 suit. Dude drove right past me and picked up a white man in a "Who farted" T-shirt.

**Rico: **Boo-hoo! You can't get a cab. I can't get marriedin most countries or into Heaven.

**Marlene: **You don't wanna do either of those things.

**Rico: **It doesn't matter. Look. The president is black.

**Skipper: **Technically, he's more of a tie-dye**. **

**Rico: **Whatever. The point is he would have never gotten elected if he was riding in cars with boys.

**Private: **You guys are idiots.

**Julian: **All I'm saying is you'd be surprised. When I'm dating a white lady, we get dirty looks all the time.

**Marlene: **The upside is, if you marry interracially, your kids are gonna be super hot.

**Rico: **Yeah, I mean half black is God's Photoshop. Worse case scenario, you're looking at the chick from "Avatar".

**Kowalski: **She's blue.

**Marlene: **Okay. The actress.

**Julian: **I think she's Portorican.

**Skipper: **Um…I think that's the last of my stuff. (_a stifling silence falls over the room_)

**Private: **So, this is it?

**Rico: **Aah…I think this was it when you ruined his wedding and uncovered your liaison. (_Skipper and Private give him dirty looks_) Too soon?

**Marlene: **Yes.

**Skipper: **So, just call me if I left anything…

**Private: **Are you sure you're gonna be fine at Rico's place?

**Skipper: **What? Rico's place is awesome.

_Skipper, Rico and Julian arrive at the HQ with the last of Skipper's stuff. Things have changed a bit after the rest of the team moved out (it sure got a lot messier). _

**Julian: **You know what I like about what you did with the HQ, Rico? You gave it the look of a scary place, but the feel of a really, really scary place. I love the exposed wires.

**Rico: **Yeah. Exposed wires are the new exposed brick.

**Julian: **OK, boys I'm out.

**Rico: **You're not gonna hang out with us?

**Julian: **Nope. Just gonna go home. Put on some sweats and watch "The Bachelor".

**Rico **(_pretends to fall asleep and snore_): Oh, my god, I just fell asleep, that sounded so horrible.

**Julian: **Yeah, I hate relaxing at my sweet pad, watching what I want. That's terrible. Eww! You two have fun though! (_he exits_)

**Skipper: **You know "The Bachelor" is actually pretty legit. Private got me into it. (_gets a wistful look on his face_) You know, those are the nights I'm gonna miss the most after years of being together. Just me and him, sitting around, doing nothing, giggling.

**Rico **(_half-way to being disgusted_): Oh god! OK look. If we're gonna live together again you can never say stuff like that around me.

_At Private's store, Private, Kowalski and Marlene are looking through a box that holds cherished things relating to Skipper and him, Private collected, like photos or gifts. _

**Private: **Let me tell you, I love being on my own. I've been Skipper and Private for so long, I forgot who Private was, you know? I'm learning so much about him.

**Marlene: **Who is he?

**Private: **Private likes to sleep diagonally and drinking Irish coffee from a big mug.

**Marlene: **You're really eat, pray, loving your way through this and it's very admirable.

**Kowalski **(_looking at a picture of Skipper and Private_): I still don't get it. What happened to you guys? I mean this was taken five months ago.

**Private: **I wish I knew, Kowalski. All of a sudden our romantic night was watching tele in our sweat pants, eating Chinese food, not talking. So depressing.

**Kowalski: **Like, depressingly sweet? 'Cause that sounds like a couple that loves each other so much they don't even have to try anymore.

**Private: **Yeah, but if you're not trying anymore the relationship is dying. It's called "love drift".

**Marlene: **It's that a thing?

**Private: **I heard it in a book I heard.

**Marlene: **What now?

**Kowalski: **Love drift. That just sounds…Pfft. I have to go.

**Marlene: **What?

**Private: **No, no, wait, c'mon! We're all hanging out!

**Marlene: **Let's all hang out _together_!

**Kowalski: **I'm sorry! Francis and I are having a date night, so… (_he leaves_)

**Marlene **(_through gritted teeth_):Don't do this.

**Private: **I guess it's just you and me, again.

**Marlene: **Yeah…

**Private: **But, I have a great night planned for us.

**Marlene: **I bet you do. Since you and Skipper broke up, you've been planning so many amazing adventures lately. Like that slam poetry reading. Remember that poetess shaved her arm pits on stage as a F you to society and especially to her mother? Why don't we just stay home and watch "The Batchelor"?

**Private: **I signed us upto an awesome cooking class.

**Marlene: **Great. Two singles out on a Friday night, just chopping stuff and cracking things…whisking! Yaaay!...Ugh!

_At Kowalski and Blowhole's apartment, Blowhole is coming home from work (he works at a scientific research lab, which of course is a cover for more nefarious plans. You're wondering if Kowalski and the others know? Yes, he told them. At this moment, them battling each other is like stalemate, so they each go on with their business. If the situation at the labs were to go out of control, he'd let the Penguins take care of business, while he'd back away with his hands clean). He's carrying two bags of Chinese food. _

**Blowhole: **Jan, I'm home! Jan! (_he starts undressing from the door_) I parked weird again. Told you about texting and parking. Hey, can you grab my week-end sweats? I gotta get my egg-roll on! You know how we do it! (_Kowalski comes downstairs all done up, form his hair to the very nice suit he's wearing_). Why aren't you in your soft pants?

**Kowalski: **Let's go out!

**Blowhole: **What?No, I worked 80 hours this week. Let's focus. Sweat pants, Chinese food, "Bachelor", go, come on! (_Kowalski grabs the Chinese food bags and throws them in the trash_) No, wait, what are you doing?

**Kowalski: **Living, okay? You focus! (_grabs his shirt and starts pushing him towards the stairs_) Slacks, fancy, dinner, now!

**Blowhole: **Hold on, hold on a minute. Am I in trouble, or something? 'Cause you know looking at someone's web history isn't a reliable indicator of their web habits. I mean, small typo on the word "canal" and you're in a whole different family of sites.

**Kowalski: **I know. The same thing happened to me when I searched for a pair of black crocks. You're not in trouble, I just…feel like we haven't been connecting lately, that's all.

**Blowhole: **We connected twice this morning, I mean what more do you want from me I am just a human man.

**Kowalski: **I am not talking about sex. I am talking about sharing, I am talking about being spontaneous and romantic and…Let's go to that place where we had our first date. Okay?

**Blowhole **(_reluctant_): Okay… I'm so hungry.

_At the HQ, Rico is getting a couple of beers out of the fridge, _

**Rico: **That will be my room. This is your room.

**Skipper: **You're playing pretty fast and loose with the term room, there Rico. This place is one room.

**Rico: **Is this how it's gonna be?

**Skipper: **I'm sorry, I got used to living with Private. We had things a certain way.

**Rico: **You gotta stop focusing on the stuff you had and start focusing on all the cool new stuff you have. Now let's embrace change, grab some slices of pizza, down these M. Night Shaymalans and go out and celebrate your new found singledom.

**Skipper: **You're right! You know what? You are right.

**Rico: **I know, I know.

**Skipper: **I'm gonna go out tonight and I'm gonna get absolutely blackout drunk.

**Rico: **Yes! Let's do it!

**Skipper: **Maybe I'll meet somebody. I could bring her back here, somehow convince her to have sex with me while you sleep nearby.

**Rico: **Sure. I mean chicks love chubby guys sleeping on the floor. Reminds them of prom.

**Skipper: **Couple of months pass by, surprise: herpes. Surprise number two, she's pregnant and loves cocaine.

**Rico: **Okay, you're going in dark places. Turn it around.

**Skipper: **Neah. I try to make it work for a while, but it's just a matter of time before she runs off with a rodie from Panthera. Before you know it I'm a single dad living in this torture porn warehouse with my cross-eyed baby Mitchell.

**Rico: **If we're gona raise this baby together, I'm not in love with the name Mitchell.

_At he cooking class, everybody is waiting for the chef/teacher/whatever. _

**Marlene**: People who care too much about food are weird. There's always some strange sexual connotation to it. I don't wanna hear about the mouth-feel of your scallops.

**Private: **Ooh, this is exciting. You and me, cooking.

(_Music starts all of a sudden, fireworks the whole shebang! The biggest douche in existence enters. He's the chef.)_

**Chef: **Namaste, bitches! My name: Chef Archibald Lefleuve! We're gonna do some intense cooking today. I want you to be prepared. Let's kick up the tunes and prep our stations.

(_a Cute Guy that is sharing Marlene and Private's work bench leans in_)

**Cute Guy: **Wow! What a douche! (_Marlene giggles_) Hey I'm John.

**Marlene: **Hey, Marlene. Listen, you seem great. But, the fact that you would come to a cooking class is kinda strike one.

**John: **My wife signed me up.

**Marlene: **Ooo! Strike two and three.

**John: **Once we split up she got the car I got the cooking classes.

**Marlene: **It's too bad you have such a terrible lawyer.

_At the HQ, Rico and Skipper are already half-boozed up and on their way to getting to 100%. They're slouching on the couch, eating those pizzas they were talking about and watching a Steven Segal movie. _

**Skipper: **You know what I love about Steven Seagal?

**Rico: **Everything?

**Skipper: **No one would ever think about crashing his wedding and stealing his fiancée.

**Rico: **No way! You crash Seagal's wedding, you go out with your elbow in your own ass.

**Skipper: **Exactly! I totally should have broke that dude's wrist right when he came in.

**Rico: **Yeah, you blew it.

**Skipper: **That's my problem, man, I've never been like Seagal (A.N.: which is better for everyone, I say). Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Rico: **"Up In The Air" was overrated?

**Skipper: **What? No. Yeah, of course it was. Who's gonna believe that Clooney's gonna be alone at that age? But no. I'm saying we need to find the wedding crashing guy and kick his ass.

**Rico: **Can I be real with you for a second?

**Skipper: **Please.

**Rico: **That is the greatest idea you've ever had!

**Skipper **(_excited_): Right?! You with me?

**Rico: **Yes I am! (_they high-five. As an instinctive response Skipper slaps Rico_) Gahd! I'm pumped up!

_A few minutes later they're running to Skipper's car. Skipper gets in on the passenger side and Rico behind the wheel. _

**Rico: **There's a storm a-coming!

**Skipper: **Oh yeah there is!

**Rico: **He can't handle the truth!

**Skipper: **No he can't! But I do not know where he lives or anything about him. And you should not be driving.

**Rico: **I'm driving? I thought you were driving.

_At the restaurant (a very fancy restaurant at that), Kowalski comes back from talking with the maitre d'. _

**Kowalski: **It's gonna be 45 to an hour.

**Blowhole: **OK. Let's go.

**Kowalski: **No, but wait, this place is special. Come on, let's talk. The time will fly right by.

**Blowhole: **Ok. Fine.What's up?

**Kowalski: **well, why don't you tell me your deepest fear?

**Blowhole: **While we wait for a table at the restaurant?

**Kowalski: **OK, I'll start. I guess my deepest fear is that you die first and our apartment goes all Grey Gardens on me and I spend the last decade of my life nursing a leg wound that won't heal and feeding stray cats from my mouth. Yeah. Your turn. (_he smiles brightly_)

**Blowhole **(_after staring at him for a minute_)**: **Wow!...Ehm… Sharks.

**Kowalski: **What? Come on, seriously.

**Blowhole: **OK, fine. Ghosts… of sharks. Ghost-sharks?

**Kowalski: **Ghost-sharks?

**Blowhole: **It could happen.

_After deciding neither of them should drive, Skipper and Rico are wandering on the street. _

**Skipper: **So what do we know about this guy? First name Bob.

**Rico: **He's got a great physique. Chiseled features, kissable lips. Like a handsome dude in a classic sense.

**Skipper: **That is not… that is not helping.

**Rico: **Not helping you. It's helping my spank bank.

**Skipper: **Wait! Lola said they flirted a little at her work. I bet he did some work for her at her work.

**Rico: **Yeah, like smiling or something physical like roofing. Or maybe carrying me across a river.


	2. Chapter 2

_At the cooking class, Private can barely hold himself back from punching Chef Ledouche. On the other end of the table, Marlene is flirting her little tush off. _

**Private: **You were right. This is lame. Let's get out of here.

**Marlene: **What? No, I'm having fun.

**Private: **What?

**Marlene: **He is an architect named John. That is a top 2 job and my third favourite name. And come on what are the chances that I'm gonna meet a point guard named Adam?

**Private: **Can I at least join you guys? (_Marlene shakes her head_) Listen, I'll be your wingman.

**Marlene: **No! You're the worst wingman ever.

**Private: **Hey John! This is fun right? To be honest I usually never go out with Marlene, 'cause all the cute guys always go home with her. (_Marlene is already embarrassed_) I mean, not that she goes home with a lot of blokes. But she's not a prude either. In conclusion, she has a very healthy sexual curiosity.

**Marlene: **What's wrong with you?

**Private: **So who turned you on to the class?

**John: **Uh, my wife. Well, ex-wife. Wow, that's the first time I've said that. Ex-wife.

**Private: **I'm so sorry. Did you just separate?

**Marlene/John: **It was long ago / A month ago.

_Skipper and Rico are stealthily (as stealthily as you can when you're inebriated)making their way to the back entrance to Lola's business. _

**Skipper: **Real quick, real simple simple B&E. (_Rico breaks the glass with his elbow and shoves his arm inside to find the door handle_) Wow, man what are you doing?

**Rico: **What do you want me to do? Knock?

**Skipper: **I still have a spare change of keys Lola gave me.

**Rico: **Well, then it's not a B&E

**Skipper: **Your arm's not even gonna reach.

**Rico: **Yes it is. I have huge arms.

**Skipper: **No, you don't. You've got T-Rex arms. (_he unlocks the door and enters, then closes it and leaves Rico out. Rico starts knocking_)

_After a few minutes they're both in looking through stuff in the office. _

**Skipper: **I can't find anything. Rico go to the computer.

**Rico **(_after a brief search on the computer_): Skipper, check it out. Bob Bukowski.

**Skipper: **That's our man.

**Rico: **Lakeshore Advertising. Get ready to French my mouth, his home address is on there. I didn't realize he lives there. I had a boyfriend who lives on the same street. He's in a biker gang. (_notices that Skipper didn't respond in any way_) Eh, you know we don't have to do this, if you don't want to do it.

**Skipper: **Just tell me one thing. What would Seagal do in this situation?

**Rico: **Well, I think it's pretty cut and dry. He'd fly over to Bob's house on an eagle, leap through the front window, tear his throat out, use it as a dream catcher, then ride away on a polar bear.

**Skipper: **Just tell me one more thing? Do you want the truth?

**Rico: **I want the truth!

**Skipper: **You can't handle the truth!

**Rico: **Did you order the Code Red?

**Skipper: **You're damn right I did! (_they high-five. Skipper slaps Rico again out of instinct_).

**Rico: **Why is that something that you do?

**Skipper: **It just feels right. Let's go.

_At the restaurant, Kowalski and Blowhole are finally seated. Now they are waiting for their food. It seems this restaurant is a cruel form of torture based on waiting in many forms. _

**Kowalski: **Let's play a game. Where do you see us in five years?

**Blowhole: **Is that a game? Where's our food?

**Kowalski: **Come on, answer the question Francis.

**Blowhole: **All right. Five year plan. Let's see. Nicer house, nicer car, maybe a full functioning robot, if we figure out the technology by then.

**Kowalski: **OK, you're not taking this seriously at all.

**Blowhole: **Taking what seriously? Huh? This ridiculous Cosmo quiz you're walking me through?

**Kowalski: **I don't find it ridiculous that I want us to be together forever and get buried next to each other and maybe a tree will grow between our graves and two kids will have their first kiss beneath that tree. Does that sound ridiculous to you?

**Blowhole: **Yeah, it does. Why are there two kids kissing in a graveyard?

**Kowalski: **I don't know. Maybe they're really big Twilight fans or maybe they're just in love, Francis. (_he storms away from the table_)

_At the cooking course, Marlene has lost her audience completely. Private and John are now engrossed in a riveting discussion about the experience of having exes. _

**John: **And you know what the worst part is, you're not just losing this person that you've fallen in love with, you're losing your best friend too. Right?

**Private: **Exactly. That has been the hardest part for me for sure. It's that person that you check in with at the end of every night.

**Marlene: **You know, sometimes God closes a door and then he opens … up his heart.

**John: **Maybe I should call her. Should I call her?

**Private: **I don't know. There's no rules in this situation.

**John: **I'm sorry. I gotta go. (_directly to Marlene_) I'm sorry. (_he leaves_)

**Marlene: **If you love her you set her…whatever. Way to go, Goose!

_Outside Bob Bukowski's apartment building, Skipper is stretching and warming up for his big showdown. _

**Rico: **You're ready?

**Skipper: **Ah, yeah!

**Rico **(_screaming_ _at the top of his lungs_): Bob Bukowski, prepare to meet your maker! The river will run red with your blood and I will rip your spine out and use it as a loofah! (_at that exact moment the front door opens and they are greeted with the sight of a very nice middle-aged going on old lady, Bob's mom_) Is Bob here?

_Next thing they know, Mrs Bukowski is taking them to Bob's room_.

**Mrs Bukowski: **Bob hasn't had friends here in so long.

**Rico: **Uh-huh!

**Skipper **(_whispering_): What do we do now? How do we do this with his mom here?

**Rico: **It doesn't matter. She better get on board. My vengeance knows no…

**Mrs. Bukowski: **Here we are boys. Have fun.

**Rico **(_fake nice boy voice_): Thanks, Mrs B.

**Skipper: **Great meeting you. Bye. (_she leaves. They burst through Bob's door only to find him huddled up on his couch, under a blanket, looking miserable with a cold_) Bob?

**Bob: **Do I know you guys?

**Skipper: **You don't remember me, huh?

**Bob: **Are we Facebook friends?

**Rico: **If by Facebook you mean his wedding and if by friends you mean no, the opposite of that word.

**Bob: **Oh, good god, it's you, brah!

**Rico: **That's right, brah!

**Bob: **I have wanted to talk to you for such a long time. (_now Skipper and Rico are starting to doubt all this_) I did a terrible thing to you and I am so, so sorry.

**Skipper: **I wasn't expecting that.

_Back at the (apparently endless) cooking class, Private is trying to appease Marlene. _

**Private: **Come on, he was clearly not over his wife. You deserve so much better than that. Besides, tonight wasn't about meeting guys, it was "ladies night", right?

**Marlene: **Hey, Meredith Vieira! How many "ladies nights" can you have? In the last week you have dragged me to a Karate Pilates class, you made me test drive a Yaris and talked me into seeing a children's production of "Hair", which thankfully got shut down by the second act.

**Private: **OK, wait. What about the tour of Andrew Lloyd Webber's house? You loved that.

**Marlene: **It was a Frank Lloyd Wright house and no I didn't love it 'cause you kept asking the tour guide in which room he wrote "Phantom of the Opera" in.

**Private: **'Cause he wouldn't give me an answer.

**Marlene: **This is so not about you wanting to hang out with me. OK? This is about you not being able to handle the fact that you're alone since the break-up and that's fine, but please just admit it and stop dragging me along on these terrible activities. (_walking away from him_) We should've just stayed home and watched "The Bachelor".

_Outside the restaurant, Kowalski is waiting for a cab. Blowhole approaches, weary of having a fight. _

**Blowhole: **You say you wanna talk. Talk to me. What's going on?

**Kowalski: **I just…I don't wanna end up like Skipper and Private, OK, and take each other for granted.

**Blowhole: **Oh, Jan, come here. Skipper and Private's problems had nothing to do with staying in or going out. It's not about where you are, it's who you're with. We're good, right? I mean, starving, but good. I love everything about you. Even that scared little face you make when you sneeze.

**Kowalski: **I do not make a scary face when I sneeze.

**Blowhole: **Oh, you do. You're the only person I know who sneezes with their eyes open. Look, we're not Skipper and Private.

_In Bob's room, Skipper has joined Bob on the couch and they're both moping about Lola. _

**Bob: **I though Lola was the love of my life, bro. Turns out she thought I was just that guy who helped her with her Direct Mail campaign to local businesses. Oh man, I just feel like I lost everything. (_Rico's really exasperated and disgusted_)

**Skipper: **I know the feeling, man. (_though he's not really referring to the same thing as Bob_)

**Rico **(_whispering to Skipper_): Will you stick to the plan?

**Skipper: **But Lola made her choice. You know, you gotta move on. We both do. (_in the background Rico's started this weird dance like his psyching himself up for something_) A wise man once told me "You can't focus on all the stuff that you had. You gotta focus on all the cool, new stuff you have."

**Bob: **You're right. I guess it's because my dad left us when I was really young. I've been always searching for love to fill that dark void…

**Rico **(_throwing a fist at Bob's face_): Hadouken! (_Bob falls to the floor holding his nose_) You can do whatever you like, but I am Seagal all the time, baby. (_he starts clutching his wrist and moaning_)

**Skipper: **Have you seen Seagal lately? He looks like Mario Batali.

**Rico: **I hurt my wrist so bad! I'm gonna throw up. I'm gonna puke!

**Skipper: **Rico, get yourself together, would you. (_surprisingly Bob makes a full recovery and back flips into a martial arts fighting stance right in front of them. Skipper and Rico are left speechless. He takes advantage of their dumbfounded state and gives a right foot kick right in Rico's jaw. A real ass-kicking proceeds_)

_This is the never-ending cooking class, is what it is. Marlene returns sheepishly back to hers and Private's station. _

**Marlene: **Hey! Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it.

**Private: **Yes you did. But you were right.

**Marlene: **I was?

**Private: **Yeah. And I've been dragging you around, treating you like my replacement Skipper. But I haven't been alone in years and I'm freaking out.

**Marlene: **Come on, Private. You're not alone, OK? You've got all of us. It's just… you really gotta edit your activity choices.

**Private: **You're right.

**Marlene: **OK? Although, in fairness, that Yaris was a lot of car for the price. (_Private laughs_)

_At Kowalski and Blowhole's apartment, everybody is huddled on the couch watching "The Bachelor". Skipper and Rico are really roughed up, bruised eyes, the evidence of bloody noses, the works. Private looks over at Skipper, observing the state he's in, and asks_

**Private: **Rough night?

**Skipper: **No, no. It was alright. You?

**Private: **Yeah, it was alright. There was this really funny chef…

**Rico: **Hey, zip it! I mean, Julia C is getting hosed out of a rose here.

**Marlene: **Wooow!

**Rico: **I'm invested.

**Marlene: **OK, I hope you realize that Julia C was not even there for him.

**Rico: **She went to the Fantasy Suite with him.

**Marlene: **To have sex with him.

**Rico: **To make love. It's… different. Don't let me fall asleep tonight I think I have a concussion.

_At a police station, the team, Julian and Marlene are all sitting in a room with a policeman and Lola. Skipper and Rico still have faint marks from their altercation with Bob. _

**Policeman: **Now, you said the perp came in through the back, but he had a key, so it's definitely an inside job. Probably someone you know (_Rico gives Skipper an accusing look. Trying to mentally transmit him "why didn't you let me just break down the GD door. You and your key!"_) So, Lola I've just got one question for you. How well do you know… uh…this guy (_points to Julian_)

**Julian: **Yes! I told you, Rico! It's way harder being a black man! In your face! Being a gay dude's easy! Smell that? Racism! (_the policeman smells himself_) 


End file.
